Forgotten
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Stuart '2D' Tusspot has always believed what his parents said and did as was asked of him. He has a sister he hates but has no idea why. He is happy with a cute girlfriend yet he feels empty. He's in college and something weird takes place. Who's the new guy and why does 2D feel like he knows him?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the new story that has won the poll I placed. Well, okay, only ONE person voted but still, it counts. SO here is the new story so I hope you enjoy.**

_**PROLOGUE**_

_The sun shined brightly over the a small park as two figures ran through it. Both were five years old and looked alike. One was a girl was short brown hair and blue eyes while the other was a boy with short brown hair with blue eyes as well. _

_The girl was chasing the boy and she tackled him, rolling about in the grass. The boy was laughing hard when the girl got off him, crying out in shock. This surprised the five year old boy who looked at her. _

_"Stella, what's wrong?' asked the boy. Stella sniffed and stood up. _

_She was wearing a pink overall dress with a white shirt and white stockings with black dress shoes. The stockings were covered in a green stain. "Stuart, my stockings are dirty, Mama and Papa are going to be mad." sniffed Stella. _

_Stuart and Stella Tusspot was their names, they were twins. Stuart was the oldest by five minutes. Stuart laughed a bit and looked at his sister. _

_"Calm down, Stella, it's just a small stain, Mama won't be mad and Papa never really cares about messes." said Stuart. Stella sniffled but smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Stu, but I'm gonna go find Mama." said Stella. With that, the girl ran off, leaving her brother all alone. _

_Stuart sighed, without Stella, what could he play now? He stood up and looked around, no one was really around, plus there weren't many kids here in Crawley. The boy looked over at an old bench next to a tree to freeze. Someone was hiding behind the tree, why were they hiding? 'Maybe they're playing hide-and-seek.' thought Stuart. _

_He walked over and looked behind the tree. There was a six year old with black hair and tan skin but it looked like it had a green tint to it. _

_"Excuse me, why are you hiding?" asked Stuart. They boy jumped and looked at him, he had mismatched eyes, one was red. This didn't scare Stuart however. _

_"Go away, I'm not in the mood to be picked on." said the boy. Stuart was very confused, why would he pick on this kid? "I'm not gonna pick on you, I don't even know who you are." said Stuart. The older boy looked uneasy but calmed down. "Fine." said the boy. _

_"I'm Stuart Tusspot, what's your name?" asked Stuart. The boy just sighed and faced him. "My name is ***** *****." said the boy. "Nice to meet you *****, so, you wanna play?" asked Stuart. The boy was silent but nodded and the younger boy smiled brightly. _

_"Yay, come on, let's go play tag then." said Stuart. He took off running with the boy chasing him. It was easily the start of a long friendship._

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

_It was late at night as ten year old Stuart put a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. His parents were going out tonight and Stella went with them. The boy sighed, he didn't know what happened with his sister. _

_Back when they were five, they were really close, now she hated him. He fully blamed his parents for it. He should have seen earlier that they didn't really care for him. When ever Stella wanted something, she got it, if he asked, he'd be yelled at about money issues. Yet Stella got whatever she wanted, what money issues were there if she got what she wanted! _

_As time went on, Stella finally saw what power she had over their parents and used it. She became a horrible, spoiled brat. Stuart saw her act but everyone thought she was so sweet and innocent. It was an awful time for Stu, if she did something bad, she blamed him and they believed her, even if they witnessed that she did it! _

_She hated Stuart now and he returned the favor. It was hard to believe they were __**EVER**__ close. _

_Then there was that time they were in their old tree house. Stella wanted it all for herself and demanded Stuart leave. He didn't and they started fighting. Stella then picked up Stuart's small keyboard and threw it at him. It hit hard and caused him to fall out of the tree house and hit his head. _

_Stella sneered at him but the moment she saw blood, she screamed. He was rushed to the hospital where his brown hair died out. It was horrible, he was bald and Stella laughed at him. He told the doctors and his parents what happened and here's a shocker, they didn't believe him! They took Stella's story instead, that he was clumsy and fell! _

_It wasn't fair, everyone believed her and never him. He was bald for a few months till it grew back in a new color. His hair was now blue! People made fun of him for it but Stuart ignored them. He liked his new hair, it now made him look different from Stella. _

_He didn't want to be her twin anymore. He hates her with all his guts._

_Still, at least tonight would be fun. Stuart was getting a babysitter tonight, some high school senior, but it wasn't too bad. His best friend was coming over for a horror movie marathon. The teenager won't let them watch it, but his friend said he had a plan. _

_The doorbell rang and Stuart opened it to see his friend. "Hey Stu-pot, that chick here yet?" asked the boy. "Not yet, maybe she won't show." said Stuart. "Even better." said the boy. He shut the door and they went into the living room. _

_The boy smiled at the set up ad put his bag down. "So, all the goodies are out?" asked the boy. "Of course, I had it all ready hours ago." laughed Stuart. "And no sister?" asked the boy. "She went out with my parents." said Stuart._

_The boy looked pleased ad he saw the clock. The babysitter was really late, by an hour and a half. "When do you think she's coming?" asked Stuart. "Oh never." said the boy. Stu looked to see a mischievous smirk on his friend's face. _

_"What do you mean?" asked Stuart. "Well, I found the girl in a car, making-out with some dude so I may have used cement glue to seal shut all the doors, trapping them inside." said the boy. Stuart stared and started laughing his head off. "Awesome, the whole night to ourselves!" cheered Stuart. The two high-fived and turned the TV on._

_They then settled for a whole night of horror movies._

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

_Thirteen year old Stuart sighed as he waited by a tree in the park. He was waiting for his best friend to show up so they could have fun. Things were extremely out of control at home. _

_Stella threw a fucking fit just because she ran out of room to keep her shit, so she 'sweetly' asked their parents if she could have Stuart's room. This pissed the teen off and to his horror, his parents agreed. Now he was moved to a room in the basement, it wasn't right! Why did they spoil Stella so much?! _

_They acted like Stella is a Goddess that needs to be worshiped. It pissed him off to no end, Stella was a horrible, spoiled ass bitch! Stuart wanted to punch her so badly, he didn't even care what his parents say. _

_Actually, what his parents said today pissed him off even more. They said he was spending too much time with his best friend and that he was a bad influence on him. They demanded that he stay away from the older teen from now on. And his answer to this bullshit...he swore at them to mind their own fucking business, and that they were late on kissing Stella's ass. That got him grounded, but Stuart easily snuck out. _

_It actually paid off to be in the basement since there was a back door. _

_Just then, something landed in front of him, startling Stuart. It was just his friend, who smiled wickedly. His friend really changed from being a kid. His skin now had a more green hue to it then a small tint, plus his teeth were razor sharp and his red eye now glowed blood red. Stuart still wasn't afraid, not even when his friend told him he was a Satanist. _

_"Hey, ready to go?" asked the teen. "Anything to get away from my family." said Stuart. The teen leaned Stu through the town and towards an abandoned building. All the windows were boarded up but the blue haired teen could just make out some lights. They went inside to see that there was a party going on, with people of all ages. _

_There was food, drinks, kegs, and lots of desperate looking chicks. "This is a usual place I hang out in to party, get wasted, and laid." laughed the older teen. Stuart agreed and followed his friend through the crowd. The teen picked up a red plastic cup and filled it with beer. "Here, try it, I now this is your first __**real**__ drink." said the teen. _

_Stuart happily took it and chugged it down. He burped and the teen laughed. "How is it?" asked the teen. "Better than the shit my mom gives me." said Stuart, going for more. "Hold it, this is a party, so there are other types of booze." smirked the teen. _

_The blue haired teen nodded, going with his friend's lead. Through out the night, they drank all kinds of liquor, sobered up and drank more. Stuart never had so much fun in his life. The girls were nice to talk to and so were some of the guys here, they shared some weed with him, which he liked. Well, till the older teen pulled him away to get sober. _

_Stuart sat at the wall of the party with his friend, drinking some water. "Having a blast?" asked the teen. "Hell ya, this is the most fun I ever had." grinned Stuart. His friend laughed and grabbed Stuart's hand. _

_Before the younger teen could blink, his friend's lips were on his. This shocks Stuart, was the teen so drunk that he decided to kiss him. Whatever it was, it was effecting him as well, so Stuart kissed back. It was gentle but held a lot of fire, he liked it. No, scratch that, he __**loves**__ it. _

_They broke apart and just stared at each other. Stuart then broke the silence. "Are you drunk?" asked Stuart. "We're both sober, Stu, I just wanted to get something out, alright?" asked the teen. _

_Stuart nodded, still shocked at it. Did this mean his best friend was in love with him? "So, what do you say to that?" asked the teen. Stuart stared at him to smirk. "This." answered Stuart. _

_With that, he kissed his friend, who in return eagerly kissed back. this one act ended their friendship, and started a new, better relationship for them._

_**A/N: **_**And here I end the prologue to this new tale. What does this all mean, and just who IS Stu's friend/boyfriend? (If you know, don't put it in a review) More is to come. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. Just Any Other Morning

An alarm blared, startling a nineteen year old awake. He let out a yawn and swung his arm over, hitting the snooze button. The teen sat up, yawning and stretching. He had messy, spiky blue hair, two complete black eyes and a gap in his teeth.

He was Stuart Tusspot, but people called him 2D. The reason for the name was because it was short for 'Two-Dents'. Everyone called him that, except his family, but still, he was used to being called 2D.

2D then let out another yawn ad got out of bed, his feet touching the cold cement floor. This was his bedroom, an empty room in the basement. 2D shivered in the slight cold, he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of pajama bottoms that was white with blue stripes. He walked to a connected room which was a bathroom. 2D flicked the light on and stared at his reflection.

He touched his damaged eyes and shook his head. He didn't know how he got these dents. Actually, he really didn't know much. His parents helped him with some memories but told him this was normal. That sometimes his brain will shut down and he won't remember anything.

They never lie to him, so this sorta comforted him.

As 2D continued to stare, his thoughts went to his dream. He didn't understand it, he couldn't really see the guy he was with the whole time, not even a name. The kiss at the end was a shock however. This wasn't the first time he's had the dream, he's had it a few times. It made no sense, what did his dream mean?

2D decided to think about it later and grabbed his toothbrush. He quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. Now it was just spiky. He smiled at himself and left the bathroom for his dresser, which had a blue and black one strap back pack.

Today was his second year at Crawley University, which he couldn't wait for. Don't get this the wrong way, 2D hates school, he just likes it since it lets him get away from Stella...hopefully. He didn't understand it, he hates Stella, with all his heart, he just doesn't know fully why. She was a spoiled, whiny brat, and also mean to him, but 2D didn't know when the hatred started.

He shook it off and pulled off his pajama bottoms to get dressed. He put on a simple red shirt with long white sleeves, jeans and his black and white trainers. Picking up his bag, he left his room to see the dryer and washer running. He ran up the stairs and came into the hallway. The hallway lead towards the front door, the living room and the kitchen.

He headed down and entered the kitchen to see it was empty. Stella must not be done getting ready, so his parents are still sleeping. 2D smiled at this, maybe he could finally get a good breakfast without his family bugging him.

2D put his bag on a chair to pull his lunch from the fridge and stuff it in his bag. He then looked through the cabinets, finding the poptart box. Stella never touches it, complaining about calories and shit. So naturally, 2D got it all.

He took the brown sugar flavored poptarts and put them in the toaster. As he waited, he made himself some hot chocolate. Eventually, his breakfast was ready and 2D happily sat down and ate. He was about to eat his second one when he heard footsteps. 'Great, Stella's awake.' thought 2D.

"I'm so excited to be going back to school." came Stella's voice. 'Liar, you just want to see how many teachers you can fuck for an A.' thought 2D, rolling his eyes. Soon, Stella entered the kitchen and 2D glared at her.

Stella was what people called 'perfect figure'. She was thin and wore a small, thin white tank top with short jean shorts. Her brown hair was long and curly and she wore enough make-up to bring out her natural colors. The only thing out of place was her boobs and butt.

During their first year at the university, Stella was upset about the other women's sizes. She threw a fit and got their parents to give her a boob and butt job for her eighteenth birthday. Now her old D-cups were double F-cups and her butt looked like she stuck two volleyballs in her shorts. Stella was a fake, truly a fake but no one ever sees it. Hell, she has five fucking boyfriends!

2D looked away, paying more attention to his breakfast. His parents, David and Rachel Tusspot, were dressed in bathrobes and smiled at their daughter. "We're glad to hear it, sweetie." said David. The older man sat at the table and pulled out a newspaper. 2D scanned it but saw nothing interesting so he drank his hot chocolate.

Rachel held up a frying pan and looked at Stella. "What would you like for breakfast?" asked Rachel. Stella took a seat next to 2D and tapped her chin with a finger. "How about chocolate strawberry crepes with whip cream, I feel like cheating on my diet a bit." giggled Stella. "We're out of strawberries, I'll go buy some." said David.

So he left, robe and all, and the teen rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous!

As Rachel started, Stella shot her brother a glare. "That's _MY_ cup." snarled Stella. "You don't own the cups." said Stuart, finishing his drink. "Shut up, you stupid little zombie freak, I own everything." spat Stella. 2D looked at her and put a hand to his mouth.

"What now?" asked Stella, irritated. "Stella, my god...you have crows feet." said 2D. The brat flinched and hurried for her compact mirror. As she looked, 2D grinned evilly and got out of his seat and grabbed his bag. "I don't have any crows feet, you fucking liar." growled Stella.

"Keep making faces like that and you will." teased 2D. "Shut up, Mommy, Stuart's making fun of me!" whined Stella. 2D didn't hear anymore since he walked out the front door.

He sighed and started his long walk to the university. That's another thing he hates, he has a license but no car. He can't afford one, but of course Stella asks and she gets a fucking car. Her car was ugly, it was a pink buggie but she saw it as cute. The kicker here, to help pay for the car, his parents sold his bike! 2D sighed, he hates Stella, but when did all this hating start?!

He had no clue, he couldn't remember anything up till three years ago. Damn brain blackouts!

As he walked, a car pulled up next to him. It was a red hybrid and 2D smiled. In the car was his best friends Nicole Sweets, Shawn Wick, and Terry Hill.

Nicole was Asian with mocha skin and lone brown hair with blonde highlights. Shawn has short brown hair and was a bit pale, not as much as 2D though. Terry has a black mullet...or not? 2D did a double take, Terry's mullet was gone, now it was in a natural looking bowl cut.

"You got a haircut?" asked 2D. "Ya, none of the ladies were really digging it." shrugged Terry. "Of course not, mullets have been out of style for years." said Nicole. "So 'D, need a lift?" asked Shawn. "Ya, I still can't afford a car." shrugged 2D.

Terry opened the door and 2D got in the back with him. Shawn then pulled out, driving towards their college. "So 2D, your sister still got that ugly ass bug?" asked Nicole. "Yep, she's fucking horrible." sighed 2D. "I believe it." huffed Nicole.

"How?" asked Shawn, laughing. "Ugh, back when we were sixteen, I tried to be friends with her, she made my life hell, 2D, your whole family is nuts, yet your sane but insane." said Nicole. 2D laughed at that but agreed.

He met these three at a block party his parents threw, back when they were fifteen. Everyone avoided him because of his eyes, except for Nicole, Shawn, and Terry, they're his real friends.

2D looked out the window when Shawn looked up. "Hey 'D, anymore weird dreams?" asked Shawn. He's been telling his friends about the dream. "Yep, it ended the same way." said 2D. "With you kissing this strange guy?" asked Nicole.

"Yep, it's weird, what does it mean?" asked 2D. "That you may like guys and shouldn't let you-know-who find out you've been snogging people in your dreams." joked Terry. 2D laughed at that as the whole car broke in laughter. "Ya, she'll have a fucking tear about it." snorted Shawn. Nicole laughed and 2D calmed down a bit. His friends started making more jokes but 2D's mind drifted.

He was really curious and confused. Just who is that guy in his dreams?

_**A/N:**_** And so this chapter is done. Once again we see more of Stella's character and now there are three more characters in the mix. Still, who is the guy in 2D's dream and who is you-know-who? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. 2D's Girlfriend

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter and small jokes before the teen saw a stone gateway. This was the entrance to Crawley University, which was a giant campus full of ten different buildings, not counting the dormitories.

Shawn pulled his car into his reserved parking space and everyone got out. 2D put his bag on and followed his friends out of the parking lot. As he walked onto the grassy area, people stared and muttered.

2D just ignored them, he was used to people talking behind his back. Plus with Nicole, Shawn and Terry, the teasing and insults didn't really bother him. 2D took a seat on a stone bench by a fountain and searched through his bag. He pulled out his schedule to see he had History II first. Nicole sat next to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Sweet, we all have the same first class together." beamed Nicole. "Any others?" asked Terry. The four exchanged schedules and looked it over. "Only a few, that's about it." said Shawn. "Long as I don't have any with Stella." said 2D.

"Ya, nothing is worse than having her in class." said Nicole. They laughed when Terry looked up to grin. "Oh 'D, look who it is~" teased Terry. "Ya, better hope she doesn't hurt you for snogging people in your dreams." snickered Shawn. 2D rolled his eyes and looked to where Terry had looked.

Standing by a tree was a tall woman with black hair, a mole on her upper lip and bright red lips. She wore sunglasses, a black jacket with a white shirt and jeans with black heeled boots. This was 2D's girlfriend of one year, Paula Cracker. She was smart, cute and beautiful, plus she was also fiesty. She was the girl a lot of guys wanted.

2D likes Paula, a lot, but there was one thing he never told anyone before. He felt nothing, nothing in the relationship, it was an empty feeling. He knows he likes Paula, he can easily see her beauty, but he just feels nothing. Well, there is one thing he feels, he feels bad. Like the relationship is wrong.

He just can't put his finger on it. Why doesn't he feel anything for Paula?

"Well, we'll be waiting by the literature building for you." said Shawn. His friends left and 2D stood up. As he did, Paula saw him and walked over. "Stu, why didn't you met me at my place?" asked Paula. 2D sighed, Paula lived in an apartment building that was several miles away from his house.

"I was but I ran into my friends and they gave me a lift." lied 2D. He wasn't going to walk all the way to Paula's place just to walk back, bugger that! Paula has a car but refuses to use it for school purposes, she worries it'll get ruined.

Paula smiled and gave the teen a hug. "Aw, I guess that's okay." sighed Paula. 2D felt it again, that empty, wrong feeling. Why didn't he feel right with Paula, shouldn't he be happy? They pulled apart and 2D forced a smile.

It was really all he could do, she just didn't feel right. 'Maybe it's because Paula is friends with Stella.' thought 2D. No, that wasn't it, Paula defended him from his sister, but they were still friends. It didn't make any sense to 2D how these two could fight but remain friends. Then again, he didn't want to know nor did he really care.

He just wanted to know why he feels nothing for Paula.

Paula took his hand and they started walking down the pathway and the woman sighed. "What are your classes?" asked Paula. 2D handed over his schedule and Paula looked it over. "Damn, we don't have any classes together." said Paula. 2D nodded but was relieved.

Last year when they had classes, Paula kept distracting him and they got in trouble a lot.

Thinking of that, 2D thought back to when he and Paula met. He'd met Paula the same day she became friends with Stella. The two were in the living room talking about fashion when he came in. Stella told him off but Paula defended him. This was a shock to both siblings, no one has ever stood up to Stella, except obviously himself, Nicole, Shawn and Terry.

They fought and 2D just walked away. Of course they stayed friends, but Paula kept coming after him. After a week of having Paula stalking him, they talked and she asked him out. They date was a nice dinner with a movie and 2D had fun. They decided to keep dating, but 2D had found he didn't feel anything for her.

He felt bad about it but didn't want to hurt her. So he kept dating Paula and he still likes her. Just only as a friend. Luckily she never notices, she just thinks about things she likes.

As 2D came back from his thoughts, he realized just now Paula has been talking. "What do you think, should we ask to get our classes switched to each others?" asked Paula. "Um, no, I do like spending time with you, luv, but I also need to focus on the work." said 2D. Paula nodded and kissed 2D suddenly. Nothing, no spark, no fire, just bland lips.

'This is stupid, I should at least feel a small spark or something!' thought 2D. Paula pulled back and gave one last wave before leaving the teen by himself. He sighed and headed over to the literature building. His friends were already waiting for him and so they walked inside. "Who do you think we have, I hope it's Prof. Anderson." said Shawn.

"Why him?" asked Nicole. "I hear he spends most of his time telling stories about himself than actual history." snorted Shawn. "If we do get him, then it'll be an easy class." laughed Terry. 2D just snickered, he'd like to get easy professors.

Because of his brain damage, his parents told him to take extra credit assignments all the time. It made him groan but he did as they said. After all, this is to help him in the future...right? 'They never care about Stella's grades, then again all she has to do is fuck a professor and boom, an A.' thought 2D. He sighed when he saw his friends enter a room.

He then saw that it was the room to their first class. 2D followed them in and saw a lot of seats that rose up with stairs. There was even an exit door at the top of the seats. "Where should we sit, at the top, the middle, or the bottom?" asked Terry. "The middle, the professors usually look for students at the front and top." said Nicole.

The group walked up the stairs and soon took their seats. Nicole and Shawn sat together while Terry sat above them. 2D decided to sit in front of Nicole and Shawn. He turned in his seat and started chatting with his friends. As they talked, an elderly man came in.

Everyone went silent as he put a briefcase on his desk. The elderly man was bald but had a long white beard and mustache, and he had tired old brown eyes. He was dressed in a simple white dress shirt with a light blue sleeveless sweater on and brown pants. Shawn cursed and put his head down. "It's not Anderson, this is Prof. Hunter, a tough old nut." said Shawn.

"Not really, he's become slow over the years I heard." said Nicole. "Ya, don't judge a book by it's cover." sighed 2D. He looked at the tired old man as he wrote his name on the bored. It looked like he was close to retirement, this may be his last year. He then turned and faced the class.

"Good morning, my name is Professor Hunter, in this class, History II, we will be looking deeper into the vast history of England and many of the old wars England fought in." said Hunter. The class pulled out their notebooks and waited as the professor looked through his notes. "Alright, first we shall do role call to see if everyone is here." said Hunter. He started in the A's and 2D put his head down, it'd be awhile before he got to the T's. As he sighed, he noticed something that made him cringe.

At the top, surrounded by her boyfriends was Stella. Dammit, so they do have classes together, fuck! She wasn't even paying attention, she was fixing her hair, looking in a mirror. She gave a smile and twitched her body a bit, making her giant breasts jiggle. The boys drooled and Stella just smiled and giggled at the attention.

What a whore, what a slut! 'I can't believe I'm related to her.' thought 2D in disgust.

He looked back to the front to see Prof. Hunter had stopped role call. 2D blinked before seeing his eyes on the door he and his friends came in earlier.

The door was open and someone walked in.

_**A/N: **_**Now we know who you-know-who is, it was just Paula. Now 2D's in his first class and Stella is there too. Sorry Stu, you gotta suffer a bit more. Now, who is the mysterious person in the door. Could it be Paula again? I don't know, haven't decided yet. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. New Guy Odd Feelings

2D blinked, he didn't know who this person was. The guy calmly walked in, acting like he owned this place, he was definitely very confident in himself. Prof. Hunter cleared his throat and faced the newcomer. "Excuse me, but you're disrupting this class." said Hunter. "Can it Gramps, this IS my class." snorted the guy.

The elderly man was taken back by the great disrespect and looked through his notebook. "What is your name then?" asked Hunter. "Murdoc Niccals, the headmaster sent you a note in your mailbox." said the guy. Prof. Hunter looked through his papers to give a nod. "Ah, now I see, Mr. Niccals, you just transferred here." said Hunter.

Murdoc just snorted, not caring about the old man, deciding to view the class.

2D took a good look at this guy. He had tan skin with a green hue, black hair, he easily saw his teeth were like a sharks, and lastly his eyes. They were mismatched, one was a dark brown while the other was a blood red color. He was dressed in a long sleeve dark gray shirt with a green Vietnam jacket, dark jeans and Cuban heeled boots. Something shined around his neck and the teen had to squint to see it.

It was a golden inverted cross. 'He's a Satanist too.' thought 2D.

"Good god, he's freaky looking." muttered Nicole. "Ya, I definitely wouldn't want to get in a fight with HIM, he looks like he could eat us." whimpered Terry. "Why would anyone let him into their school?" asked Shawn. 2D ignored his friends and remained silent.

This guy, Murdoc, he seemed familiar. He couldn't explain it, but just seeing this guy made 2D feel great. 'Do I know him?' thought 2D. He tried thinking but his fractured brain came up with nothing. 2D caught movement and saw his sister.

Stella was staring at the new guy with lust and pulled her top down more, showing off more cleavage, then pulling her shorts down a bit. 'Slut.' thought 2D. He felt disgusted but mostly...jealous? What was wrong with him, why did he feel jealous?! 'I don't get it, do I really know him?' thought 2D.

"Everything is in order, Mr. Niccals, you may take a seat anywhere." said Hunter. Murdoc grunted and started up the stairs, looking for a seat.

2D saw his friends use their stuff to block their free seats. Stella on the other-hand pushed boyfriend #3 out of his seat to make room. The teen just rolled his eyes, it was stupid, Murdoc was just some guy! 'One you seem to know.' thought 2D deeply.

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts by movement. Murdoc had taken the empty seat right next to him! His friends cringed at it but 2D stared. Now up close, he really does get the feeling he knows Murdoc, but from where? The Satanist looks over and bares his teeth at the teen.

"What are you staring at?!" hissed Murdoc. "N-nothing." stuttered 2D. Murdoc snorted and took his stuff out. Prof. Hunter continued on and 2D looked ahead. As the lesson continued, 2D quickly noticed that Stella was glaring at him.

She didn't like that he took her new boy-toy away. 2D gave her the finger and that made her even more angry. He didn't care, Stella could go jump off a bridge. 'Hopefully it'd be a _very_ high bridge.' thought 2D. He took great pleasure in seeing the vision. Stella falling then...SPLAT!

"Move your leg." said Murdoc. 2D was startled from his thoughts and faced the man. "Um, what?" asked 2D. He rolled his eyes and pointed his finger towards his leg. "My pen fell, it's behind your leg, move it." said Murdoc.

2D looked to see the pen and leaned back to grab it. It was a fountain pen that was red with black flames and a white inverted cross on it. Wow, what a pen. He handed it over and the Satanist took hold of his wrist and used the other to grab his pen. "Thanks dullard." chuckled Murdoc.

2D didn't say anything and looked back to the professor. He was writing on the board so 2D decided to start taking notes. His hand wouldn't budge and the teen looked. Murdoc still hadn't let go. He was holding the teen's wrist down to the table.

This made 2D blush, why was Murdoc still holding his wrist? "Hey, Murdoc, can you let me go?" asked 2D. Murdoc stared at him to laugh, waving his tongue out. It was like a serpents! "Why should I?" asked Murdoc.

This irritated the teen and he tugged to get his wrist back. The Satanist wouldn't let go, he just kept on holding it. "Come on, please Mudsy." begged 2D. He froze, where did THAT come from?! 'Mudsy, why did I call him that...though, it does have a familiar ring to it.' thought 2D.

He looked at Murdoc to see he had froze as well. His eyes were wide open but also showed other things. Shock, confusion but mostly sadness. The name made him sad? Murdoc let him go but continued to stare.

After a while, he shook his head and looked away. 2D found he was disappointed but started taking notes. What was going on?! Why did he blush at Murdoc, why did he call him 'Mudsy', and most of all, WHY WAS MURDOC SAD ABOUT IT?! The teen sighed, this made no sense, what was going on?!

'Gah, just forget about it for now, ugh, this is just as confusing as my dreams.' thought 2D. He paid more attention to Prof. Hunter, writing down the details on the board.

He was so focused on the lesson that he failed to notice Murdoc staring at him again. There was an empty look in the Satanist's eyes. They were filled with grief and confusion.

"It couldn't be, could it?" muttered Murdoc.

_**A/N: **_**Another chapter done. Here it is, Murdoc has made his entrance. Something strange is happening, but what could it be? Stay tuned and plz review**

**Also, this is a reminder since I got a few messages about it. On Monday, part 2 of the Fallout:Gorillaz series is being posted. So I hope your all looking forward to it happening in 2 days. Thank you.**


	5. A New Mystery

2D sighed as his professor talked on and on about equations. It was close to twelve and the teen found himself stuck in a boring math class. 'Please let this end, I hate math.' thought 2D.

The professor put the chalk down and faced her class. "That is all we have time for, the homework is on page eight and I want you to do the first twenty-five problems." said the professor. The class starts packing and 2D goes up to the professor. "Do you have any extra credit work?" asked 2D. "Oh yes, I was told about you needing to keep up on the extra credit due to some mental issues, one second." said the professor.

The teen just sighed, he hated having to do more work than anyone else, but if not then he'll just fall far behind. The professor handed over to him a small packet and he took it. "This is due at the end of the month." said the professor.

2D nodded and turned to see the classroom was empty. He packs up quickly but leaves out a folder which holds other extra credit assignments. He hates all this work. The professor left as 2D got his bag on and picked up the folder.

He was to meet his friends and girlfriend for lunch and he couldn't be late. If he was...he had to pay for everyone's lunch! It was a rule in their group, the last person to their meeting place has to pay for everyone's lunch. 'I don't have any money today.' thought 2D. He left the classroom and starts running down the hallway, he could not afford to be late, literally.

He sped down the hallway and turned a corner to hit something solid. Papers went everywhere and a few books hit the ground. 2D groaned, his head hurt, but at least he landed on something warm and soft. 2D lifted himself a bit to see what he landed on to be shocked and start blushing. He was on top of the new guy, Murdoc Niccals.

Murdoc was rubbing his head and squinted open one eye. "Dammit, what the fuck?" spat the Satanist. 2D could only stare, this is really creepy but, laying on top of Murdoc somehow felt good, really familiar in fact.

2D climbed off the older man and gulped. "I-I'm really sorry, I was looking where I was going." said 2D. "Damn right, why were you in such a fucking rush, dumbass?!" demanded Murdoc. The bluenette looked away but noticed that his folder spilled open and was scattered on the ground, mixed with the papers Murdoc had.

2D starts looking through them, trying to find his. He hears Murdoc sigh and papers shifting around. He was looking for his stuff too. 2D put his extra assignments away and starts helping Murdoc pick up his stuff.

The teen looks up to see two black books and grabs it. Both had red letters, though one was thin and the other was thick. 'Huh, Satanic Rituals and Satanic Mind Control or How to Hypnotize People To Your Demonic Slaves.' thought 2D. He didn't really like these two books.

"I guess you're really into Satanism." said 2D. Murdoc looked over to see his two books. "Duh, it's what I believe in." said Murdoc. 2D just gave a small smile and Murdoc couldn't help but stare at him.

"You were in my first class, what was your name?" asked Murdoc. "It's 2D." said the bluenette. "Heh, that your real name?" asked Murdoc, amused. "Nope, it's what people call me." shrugged 2D. Murdoc chuckled and stared at him more. "Then tell me, what's your real name?" asked Murdoc.

2D scooted closer to the older man and handed over the two books. "It's Stuart Tusspot." said 2D. Murdoc had made a reach for his books but froze. He was staring at the teen in complete shock. "Um, ar-are you okay?" asked 2D.

Murdoc shook out of it and looked away. "Ya, I'm fine, thanks." said Murdoc. He took his books and put them away and stood up, 2D following suit. They stood there and the teen couldn't help but tilt his head. It was like in the classroom earlier, when he accidentally called him 'Mudsy' for no reason.

Murdoc looked at him again, this time with a depressed look. This startles 2D a bit as the man starts walking away. 'Why do I...' thought 2D. He quickly looked after the Satanist. "Murdoc, hold on." said 2D.

Murdoc looks back as 2D shows a light blush. "Uh, well, I'm on my way to lunch, and since you're new here, wanna join me with my friends and girlfriend?" asked 2D. Murdoc made no movement but his eyes did flash at the mention of a girlfriend.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." said Murdoc. 2D smiled and Murdoc joined him on his walk to the cafeteria. "Say 2D, back in class, why did you call me Mudsy?" asked Murdoc. "Um, honesty I don't know, it just slipped out, kinda like it was a natural thing." said 2D nervously. The older man nodded and looked at him again, deeply in thought.

"Is there something on my face?" asked 2D. "Wha-oh no, I'm just curious, what happened to your eyes?" asked Murdoc. "I don't know, it happened when I was fifteen, I-I don't really remember, I lost my memories of the last fifteen years but my parents said it was normal, that my brain would have these black-outs where I forget things." said 2D. He looked back at Murdoc to see a look of pure anger and also hurt. "Bullshit, no one gets brain black-outs and lose memories." snapped Murdoc.

2D couldn't help but stare, why was Murdoc so upset over this? As they walked, 2D saw Stella through the window walking through the courtyard, shaking her assets. "Ugh, my sister." grumbled 2D. "Who cares, she's a fucking slut and a bitch." huffed Murdoc. 2D agreed but froze to look at the older man.

"How did you know that, you never met my sister before." said 2D. Murdoc stared at him, and the strange feelings that Murdoc was familiar returned. "Do-did we know each other before?" asked 2D. Murdoc stared at him, his eyes showed grief and conflicted emotions, plus something else the teen couldn't identify. "No, no we never met before." said Murdoc sadly.

He continued on his way and 2D stares after him. Something told him what Murdoc just said was a lie. 'Why would he lie?' thought 2D.

The teen catches up to him and grabs his arm, pulling him back. "Your lying, do we really know each other?!" demanded 2D. Murdoc glared at him and tugged his arm back. "Just fucking drop it." snarled Murdoc. "No, I feel like I know you and I want to know, please, I hate not remembering my past." begged 2D, tears forming.

Murdoc was taken back and stared at him. An understanding look came and Murdoc patted the teen's cheek. "Sorry I over-reacted, thought you were lying about having no memories." muttered Murdoc. 2D stared, so Murdoc was upset because he thought he was lying?

"Murdoc please, do we know each other?" asked 2D. Murdoc stared at him for a long time before leaning over. To 2D's great surprise, Murdoc kissed his cheek and then breathed in his ear a bit. "That's for me to know and you to find out." said Murdoc.

He pulled back and 2D blushed. What did that mean, it didn't answer his question at all!

A hand wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close to Murdoc. "Come on, you said lunch and I'm hungry." said Murdoc. The teen could only nod and the two headed for the cafeteria. As they walked, 2D couldn't help but study Murdoc more.

He has a mystery to solve, and that mystery is finding if he truly knows Murdoc Niccals.

_**A/N: **_**More interacting time between 2D and Murdoc. Ooh, Mudsy doesn't like that 2D has a girlfriend :3 what will happen at lunch? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. Lunchtime With The Devil

Murdoc opened the cafeteria door and 2D followed him inside. A few people were eating and the bluenette soon spotted his friends. "My friends are over here." said 2D. Murdoc just grunted and followed the teen towards the table.

"Hey 'D, Paula's not here yet so looks like she's pa-uh, wh-what's he doing here?" asked Terry. Nicole and Shawn exchanged nervous looks as 2D sat down with Murdoc. "This is Murdoc Niccals, he's the new guy." said 2D. "Uh, ya, well, my name is Nicole Sweets." said Nicole. "Ya, Shawn Wick, the big wuss is Terry Hill." said Shawn.

At that Terry punches Shawn's arm. Murdoc just raises an eyebrow and the female of the group sighs. "So Murdoc, how are you liking it here in Crawley so far?" asked Nicole. "It's alright, nothing really changed." said Murdoc.

This made the group eye him. "Wait, you've lived here before?" asked Shawn. "Ya, only for a while." said Murdoc. 2D just stared, Murdoc lived here before, so they MUST have met before! 'Or maybe he just lived here and moved soon after.' thought 2D.

"So uh, Murdoc, why'd you move back here?" asked Terry. Murdoc eyed him to glare a bit. "That's my business, not yours." growled Murdoc. Terry flinched and fell out of his seat. The bluenette laughed with his friends but looked back at the Satanist.

'So Murdoc came back here for a reason, but what is his reason?' thought 2D.

"Damn Terry, you really are a wuss." laughed Nicole. "Oh shut up." grumbled Terry. Murdoc just rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be here with these idiots.

Just then, there was the clicking of heels and the bluenette quickly looked. It was Paula, she finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late, the professor kept me after." sighed Paula. 2D went to say something but noticed that Paula's jacket was upside down and that she was sweaty with her make-up a bit smudged. The teen just shook his head.

"You fucked him." said 2D. Paula flinched at that and looked to her boyfriend. "What, of course I didn't." laughed Paula. "Your jacket is upside down and your make-up is smudged." sighed 2D. The woman cursed and quickly righted her jacket.

As she did, Murdoc finally noticed her and glared. Paula looked up and flinched at the dark look Murdoc was giving him. "Not him." muttered Paula. Nicole, Shawn, and Terry didn't notice but 2D just heard it. 'Wait, she knows Murdoc, how, she moved her last year.' thought 2D.

Paula gulped and looked at her boyfriend nervously. "Uh ya, who is this?" asked Paula. "Murdoc Niccals, he's new." said 2D. Paula nodded and looked away. "Anyway, Paula, you were late so you pay for lunch." said Nicole.

"What, ugh, 2D, can yo-" started Paula. "I have no money, plus you WERE late." said 2D. Paula fumed and took out her wallet. "I'm having my usual." said 2D. Terry, Nicole and Shawn agreed and then looked at Murdoc.

"What about you?" asked Terry. "Eh, what 2D's having." shrugged Murdoc. Paula put the money down and Nicole took it. She left with Shawn and Terry to get the food. "I can't believe I have to pay." grumbled Paula.

Murdoc just glared at her harshly, making 2D tilt his head. 'Why does Murdoc hate Paula so much, they never met before...then again Paula DID say 'not him', maybe they do know each other, but how, Paula moved here last year...right?' thought 2D. Many things weren't making sense now, he just couldn't figure out why.

Paula sat down next to 2D but then she became shocked, as did 2D. Murdoc had pulled the bluenette towards him, away from Paula. The teen blushed as Paula glared at him. "Hey, that's MY boyfriend." snapped Paula. "Fuck off, isn't there a professor you should be fucking?" snarled Murdoc.

Paula scowled and looked away, deciding to fix her make-up. 2D just blinked, something was going on and he couldn't figure out what. He then blushed deeper when he felt Murdoc's arm wrap around his waist. The bluenette stole a peek at Paula to see she was fuming at this. 'She's my girlfriend but this feels right.' thought 2D.

Paula looked away and went back to her make-up. 2D rolled his eyes but found himself moving closer to the Satanist. It really did feel right, plus he felt safe with Murdoc. It stayed an awkward silence till Murdoc removed his arm.

2D blinked but saw that his friends had returned with the food. The teen was given his usual, which was lo mein noodles, a bit of fried rice, and an egg roll. Murdoc was given the same and he dug right in. "You like this?" asked Terry. "Ya, I've eaten this food a lot when I was younger." said Murdoc.

2D looked at him in shock, how did he know what his usual was? Then that last comment made 2D think. 'I don't remember when I started eating this, but I remember my parents commenting how I'd eat it a lot back as a kid.' thought 2D. He shook the thought off, it could also be just a coincidence.

2D kept eating as Paula bit into her burger and looked at her boyfriend. "So 2D, what do you have planned after classes?" asked Paula. "I don't know, figured I'd just head home I've got a lot of work to do." said 2D. "Too bad, we could have gone to my place for a bit of fun." sighed Paula. A loud snap made everyone jump.

Murdoc had snapped his fork in half with his hand. "You okay?" asked 2D. "Ya, ya, they just make lousy forks." said Murdoc. "I guess so, do we have any extras?" asked 2D.

As he looked with his friends, Murdoc glanced over at Paula and ran a finger across his throat. Paula shook as Murdoc also lifted his broken fork and nodded at her. At that, Paula immediately stood up, knocking over her lunch.

"What now?" asked Shawn. "Oh uh, no-nothing, I uh just have something to do." said Paula nervously. Murdoc just snorted as Paula quickly high-tailed it out of there.

"That was weird, what got into her?" asked 2D. "I don't know, she's your girlfriend." said Terry. 2D said nothing and found an extra fork. "Here." said 2D. Murdoc took it and tossed his broken one away.

So, the five continued their lunch in peace. 2D finished his meal and stood up to throw away his trash.

As he did, his thoughts wondered. Something weird was going on with Paula, first she seemed afraid at seeing Murdoc, then she gets defensive and then she just took off. 'Something isn't right, but I can't figure out what.' thought 2D.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Murdoc. "You gonna stand there all day?" asked Murdoc. 2D moved aside so the Satanist could throw his stuff away. "Come on, we got classes." said Murdoc. The bluenette nodded and followed the older man.

As they walked, 2D squinted his eyes a bit, thinking hard. 'Why can't I remember shit?!' thought 2D. The teen headed away down a corridor, leaving Murdoc on his own.

With the Satanist, he was staring after the teen. 'I have to get closer to him, away from people who'll interfere.' thought Murdoc. He walked down the hall to his class, putting a hand to his chin. "But how can I get close to Stuart without anymore people trying to interfere." muttered Murdoc. An idea hit and the older man groaned.

There was ONE way to get close to 2D. "Sweet Satan, I'm going to hate this." said Murdoc.

_**A/N: **_**Another chapter done. Something is indeed going on, Paula seems to KNOW Murdoc. Poor 2D is still in the dark, but what about Murdoc. What's his plan to 2D alone? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. Stella's New Boo

2D was yawning as he flipped through the TV channels. The week had gone by fast and it was now Saturday, and the bluenette had nothing to do.

Nicole and Shawn were going to the amusement park in the next town, and Terry had a hospital appointment. Paula was out of the question at the moment, she hasn't really come around since Murdoc joined them for lunch.

Speaking of Murdoc, 2D laid his head back and sighed. The older man seemed to want to say something but he'd stop when his friends came along. 'What could Murdoc want to say?' thought 2D.

He shook his head and changed the channel again, deciding to leave it on the music channel. The music videos had ways of being amusing. However today, there weren't any, just video after video of Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber. 'Why do they keep playing all this shit.' thought 2D. He shut the TV off and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

It was lunch time so he decided to make a quick sandwich. As he sat at the table, the doorbell rang. "He's here." gushed Stella from upstairs. 'Great, now I have to deal with one of her boyfriends.' thought 2D. There was loud stomping and Stella came into the teen's sight.

She was wearing a tight, short red dress that showed her sides and a lot of cleavage, plus it barely covered her ass. 'Wait, that's her slut dress, she only wears that for new boyfriends.' thought 2D. Who the hell could she possible have gotten now?

Stella opened the door and giggled, batting her eyes playfully. "About time you showed up, I was waiting." said Stella huskily. 2D put a hand to his mouth, gagging, he wanted to vomit. "Ran into traffic on the way." said a voice.

The bluenette froze, he KNOWS this voice. Walking in was Murdoc, he was Stella's new boyfriend?! 'What the fuck?!' thought 2D in shock. There was footsteps on the stairs and David came down with Rachel.

"Ah, so your dating my daughter now, uh." gasped David. 2D rose from his seat and looked around the corner. David and Rachel were looking at Murdoc in shock. 'What the, they never had this reaction to Stella's boyfriends before.' thought 2D.

"So, your Stella's parents, I'm Murdoc." said the Satanist politely. "Yes, come, sit." invited Rachel. Stella grabbed Murdoc's arm and lead him into the living room.

2D felt disgusted, betrayed, and confused. 'Didn't Murdoc call her a slut and a bitch, why would he date her?' thought 2D. He looked to his parents to blink.

They were sharing a look that was full of fear and shock. 'Why would they act like this, they wouldn't act this way about anyone...unless THEY know Murdoc.' thought 2D. His parents went into the living room and 2D went back to his seat.

He stared at his sandwich to shake his head. 'First Paula freaks out over Murdoc, and now my parents, what is going on, how can my girlfriend and parents know Murdoc when I don't know him.' thought 2D. He paused and put a hand to his forehead. 'Unless I really DO know him, maybe before I lost my memories, it'd explain a few things, but what about Paula, she moved her last year, how would she know Murdoc?' thought 2D.

So many questions and no answers to them. 2D then started eating his sandwich again. 'I have to get my memories back, somehow, I have to get to the bottom of this, I need answers.' thought 2D.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc let out an inner groan as he listened to David and Rachel drone on and on about how to treat Stella. 'I don't need to listen to this shit, not like I'll be with her for long.' thought Murdoc. Stella giggled again and held onto Murdoc even tighter, making the Satanist cringe. 'God I fucking HATE her.' thought Murdoc.

In every possible way, he'd avoid the bitch like the plague, but she was the key to his plan. Back on the first day, he had no choice but to approach her and comment on how 'lovely' she looked. Like he expected, she fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.

Unfortunately, he had to be patient, he had to wait for Stella to trust him enough so she'd invite him to her house. 'Luckily she's so stupid she didn't recognize me.' thought Murdoc.

The only problem to the plan would be David and Rachel, obviously they recognized him. 'Still, they worship Stella so much that they'd deal with me for her.' thought Murdoc.

The plan was going good so far, and he'd spotted 2D right away. The bluenette was in the kitchen, obviously having lunch. 'If his friends didn't keep interfering, I'd be free of this bitch.' thought Murdoc.

David and Rachel had stopped talking and the Satanist put on his best charming smile and nodded. "Of course, I'd see no other way to treat her." said Murdoc politely. They fell for the act as Stella clapped her hands happily. Murdoc in truth had zoned them out so he completely missed what they said.

Oh well, it didn't matter to him. 'What matters is getting alone with Stu.' thought Murdoc.

"Uh say, where is the bathroom?" asked Murdoc. "Down the hall, now Stella, it's time for our talk." said Rachel. The girl pouted and Murdoc was quick to leave. He passed the kitchen but saw 2D wasn't there anymore.

'Theres only one other place.' thought Murdoc.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The bluenette hummed softly as his fingers danced over the keys. Playing the keyboard helped him think, sadly he couldn't remember anything, though for some reason he hears a bass playing. 'Why can't I remember anything.' thought 2D sadly.

He put his keyboard down and laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Why is Murdoc dating Stella, I thought he hated her.' thought 2D. He sighed and turned on his side. What was he to do, it's not like his parents would tell him. 'What now?' thought 2D.

"Having fun?" asked a voice. The bluenette shot up and to his shock, Murdoc was leaning in his doorway, smirking. "What are you doing here?" asked 2D. "Well, I'm here to see you, but your folks think I'm using the toilet." said Murdoc. 2D blinked, he wasn't being polite anymore.

"Why are you here, plus, why are you dating Stella?!" demanded 2D. Murdoc smirked and walking into the room to shut the door. "I needed a free pass in, your folks wouldn't dare let me in unless I had secured reason, Stella was the free pass I needed." said Murdoc. This shocks the teen, Murdoc was just using Stella to get access to his house!

"But why?" asked 2D. The Satanist sat on the bed and smiled sweetly at him. The smile caused the bluenette's cheeks to turn pink. "To be alone with you, couldn't really do that with your pals hanging around." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and held his hands together.

"So, what you want?" asked 2D. "I want to know if your busy next Saturday." said Murdoc. The teen blinked, that's what Murdoc wanted? "Next Saturday, no, why?" asked 2D. "I want to take you to a party an old friend of mine is hosting." said Murdoc.

"A party?" asked 2D. "Ya, no need to tell anyone, the party is secret, but I want to bring you along." said Murdoc, smiling. 2D was silent, Murdoc was inviting him to a party. The teen smiled, he didn't know why, but he really wanted to go now. "Alright, I'll go, where should I meet you?" asked 2D.

The Satanist grins big and chuckles. "At the big tree in the park, hard to miss." said Murdoc. Something flashed, 2D saw himself waiting under the big tree. 'What?' thought 2D.

Murdoc stood up and walked to the door. "I better get back before I'm caught, see ya Saturday, Stuart." said Murdoc. He left the room and 2D stared after him. 'What was that, a memory?' thought 2D. He blinked and smiled.

Maybe going to this party with Murdoc will help him get his memories back and finally remember everything. 'I can't wait.' thought 2D. He then turned to his side and closed his eye. It'd be a long week, but he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait for this party.

Then, his eyes widened. "He called me Stuart." muttered 2D.

_**A/N:**_** Now we know what Murdoc's plan was, poor guy. So, he finally gets alone with 2D and asks him to go to a party with him. What is to happen?! Stay tuned and plz review.**

**Another thing, I just thought I'd let you guys know, that this story and Fallout: Gorillaz will be updated regularly.**

**Falloit: Gorillaz - Monday & Thursday**

**Forgotten - Tuesday & Friday**

**Just wanting to let you guys know this.**


	8. Wednesday With Murdoc

The clock ticked slowly as 2D watched it. It was Wednesday already, he was surprised that time had gone by so quickly. 'If only time would go by faster.' thought 2D. He looked back at the board but had no idea what the professor was talking about. 'Come on, be lunch already.' thought 2D.

The professor continued on and the bluenette put his head down on his desk. He just wanted this stupid class to be over with. "Alright, that's it for today." said the professor.

2D's head shot up and he started packing with the rest of the class. He wanted to get to lunch so that the day could be over faster. 'I wonder what will happen at this party, Murdoc seemed excited about it.' thought 2D. The teen left the classroom and walked down the hall to stop.

Murdoc was leaning against the wall, was he waiting for someone. 'Maybe he's waiting for Stella.' thought 2D. The bluenette slowly approached the Satanist and the older man noticed him. "Finally you get out." said Murdoc. 2D was happy at this, so Murdoc was waiting for him.

"I thought you'd be with Stella." said 2D. "Nah, dumped her ass yesterday, she threw a fucking fit but I got her off my back for a bit." snorted Murdoc. 2D stared at him in shock, that was it? "I thought you said you needed her." said 2D. "I only needed her to let me into your house, after that I didn't answer her calls nor paid any attention to her, till she cornered me yesterday." said Murdoc.

"Let me guess, she wanted you to have sex with her?" asked 2D. "Yep, but I told her I don't fuck whores and that we were through, damn was she pissed." laughed Murdoc. The teen laughed to and the two started down the hallway.

"So what, you date her, ask me to a party and then dump her, why go through all the trouble?" asked 2D. "Because your worth it." said Murdoc. The teen blushed and looks at Murdoc. "Wh-what do you mean?" asked 2D. "Hopefully you'll find out Saturday." said Murdoc.

This confused 2D more, what was going on at the party to make him understand? The teen decided not to push it and followed his new friend towards the cafeteria. The table was empty, none of his friends were there.

"No one is here." said 2D. "Hm, did they ditch you for the day?" asked Murdoc. "No, they wouldn't do that...oh, now I remember, Nicole had to leave early while Terry and Shawn have to stay after classes for lunch." said 2D.

Murdoc snorted and took a seat while the teen dug through his bag. "I always pack a lunch in case none of my friends show up, wanna share it?" asked 2D. "Sure, long as it's still a ham sandwich with a bag of sour cream and onion chips." said Murdoc. 2D looked at him in shock, that was EXACTLY what he brought for lunch! "Uh, what drink?" asked 2D.

"Cola, unless you've run out, then just a water bottle." said Murdoc. This was freaking 2D out, Murdoc knew a LOT about him.

"How is it you know so much about me?" asked 2D. "Like I said, hopefully you'll find out Saturday." said Murdoc, taking half the sandwich. 2D ate his half and went things over in his head.

It was official, he and Murdoc HAVE met before, he just doesn't remember anything. 'This party, Murdoc seems to think it'll help, but why?' thought 2D. The bluenette sighed happily, he was really looking forward to this party.

Just then, a shadow went over the teen and he looked to see Stella, glaring at him. "You little freak, how DARE you steal my boyfriend!" spat Stella. 2D glared back and swallowed his sandwich. "Oh fuck off, just because boyfriend #6 saw you as what you really are, doesn't make it my fault." snapped 2D. Stella hissed and with a flick of her wrist, she slapped the bluenette across the face.

At that, Murdoc flew out of his seat, grabbed Stella by her neck and threw her face into the table. The brat cried, tears running down her face, messing up her make-up. "Listen here you little cunt, if you EVER lay a fucking hand on Stuart again, then I'll send you to a place WORSE than Hell!" growled Murdoc.

2D stared in shock at what the older man had done, no one has EVER actually hurt Stella physically before. Though it did make the teen stare, he noticed that Murdoc's red eye was glowing a demonic red and his teeth seemed sharper.

Stella managed a nod and the Satanist threw her to the ground. "Now get the fuck out of her and don't let me see your face again." hissed Murdoc. Sella said nothing and ran away from the table and out the cafeteria.

Murdoc huffed and sat back down, putting a hand to the teen's red cheek. "You okay?" asked Murdoc. "Um ya, th-thanks for that, no one has EVER laid a hand on Stella before, that was great." said 2D. Murdoc smiled, his hand never leaving his cheek. "So, uh, sh-should we continue our lunch?" asked 2D, cheeks burning brighter.

"Ya sure." said Murdoc, removing his hand. The two resumed their meal and the teen looked over at Murdoc, blushing deeper.

This was the feeling he was missing from his relationship with Paula. Paula wasn't right for him, never was, Murdoc was. 'But why, what was my relationship with him in the past?' thought 2D. He sighed and ate more of his lunch.

He'd find out in time, after all, Saturday was only three days away.

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D sighed happily as he walked out of his last class. The day was over and Saturday was in two days, it was almost here.

As he walked, he was joined by Terry and Shawn. "Hey 'D, we heard what happened in the cafeteria, I wish I saw it." said Terry. "Ya, Stella was finally put in her place." laughed Shawn. 2D agreed as he watched Shawn reach his car and Terry stood next to it.

"Oh ya, 2D, Nicole, Shawn and I are all heading to this cool pub in the next town, wanna join us?" asked Terry. "When are you going?" asked 2D. "Saturday." said Shawn. 2D froze but calmly just smiled. "Sorry, but I can't, I got a, uh, family thing going on, I can't get out of it." said 2D.

"Oh man, that sucks." said Shawn. 2D nodded and Terry groaned, rolling his head about. "Okay, how about we make it Friday then." said Terry. "Sounds good." said 2D. "Ya, hey, ask Murdoc if he wants to join us, you sit next to him in our first class after all." said Shawn.

The bluenette nodded and went to the red car but looked back. Murdoc was standing near a car in a tree's shade, looking at him. "Hey guys, I'm gonna find another way home, I just remembered I left some extra credit work." said 2D. "You serious, alright mate, see ya later." said Shawn. Terry flashed the peace sign and his friends drove away.

The teen felt bad for lying, but he didn't want to put any suspicious activity on Murdoc and himself. 2D walked away from the spot and approached Murdoc.

"Glad you didn't go with them." said Murdoc. "Seemed like you wanted me to join you." said 2D. The Satanist nodded and opened the passenger door for the teen. 2D climbed in and Murdoc got into the driver's side and started the car. "So, where are we going?" asked 2D.

"Eh, just gonna drive around a bit, then drop you off at home." said Murdoc. The bluenette just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You just wanted to steal some of my time and be alone with me." said 2D. Murdoc looked at him and smiled a mischievous smile.

"It worked, didn't it?" asked Murdoc. 2D laughed and leaned more back into his seat. "Ya, it worked, you got me all to yourself." chuckled 2D. The Satanist chuckled as he pulled out of the parking space. "Just as it should be." said Murdoc.

No more was said as the two left the campus parking lot, and headed down the street to the downtown area.

_**A/N: **_**And with that, this chapter is done! Stella got up in 2D's face and Murdoc beat her down. It's so sweet of him to look after his Stu-pot :3 Anyway, next up is the party! What is to happen now? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. A Memorial Party

2D looked through his dresser, throwing his clothing about. He was trying to find a good outfit to wear tonight. It was Saturday, the party Murdoc talked about was tonight. He wanted to look good...not for Murdoc or anything, just to make a good impression!

'Hm, would Murdoc like this shirt?' thought 2D, holding his black T-shirt with two golden horizontal lines on the chest. He blushes and shakes his head. "Dammit, this is NOT for Murdoc, this is just to have a good time." muttered 2D. He hated how he couldn't get Murdoc out of his head, there was just something about the Satanist.

The teen threw his shirt to the floor and continued to look. He finally settled on an outfit. He put on a black T-shirt with a white sleeveless waist high zipper hoodie with jeans and his black and white sneakers. The bluenette looked himself over in the mirror and nodded, liking it. He left his room and slowly walked to the door and put an ear to it.

He heard the TV and laughter. Great, his family was still here, don't they usually go out on Saturdays?! 'What now?' thought 2D. He can't go out there like this, they'd ask where he was going. Sure he could lie, but then Stella would follow him so she could tell on him!

The teen walked back down the stairs and looked up to see the back door to the backyard. That's it, he'll sneak out the back! 2D walked up the concrete steps a bit and opened the metal doors.

As he did, he felt a rush of de jevu. 'Have I snuck out the back before?' thought 2D. He gave it some thought but came up with nothing. He shrugged it off and walked out the back and quietly shut the door.

He then walked away from the back and down the street. "Murdoc said to met him at the big tree in the park, I know the one." said 2D. The bluenette walked down the street, whistling a bit and soon came to the park.

It was dark and empty, and a slight breeze blew over him. In his horror movies, someone always gets killed, but the teen wasn't afraid.

As 2D walked through the park, he saw the moonlight cast long shadows that moved a bit in the light. It was a bit spooky, but also beautiful. The teen smiled and looked ahead to finally see the big tree. He walked under it and leaned against the bark.

Now he just had to wait for Murdoc to show up. 'He didn't say when he'd be here.' thought 2D. 2D looked to the night sky, humming a bit.

Just then, there was a rustling sound and something landed in front of the teen. 2D freaked out but then, something flashed in his mind.

_**Just then, something landed in front of him, startling Stuart. It was just his friend, who smiled wickedly. His friend really changed from being a kid. His skin now had a more green hue to it then a small tint, plus his teeth were razor sharp and his red eye now glowed blood red. Stuart still wasn't afraid, not even when his friend told him he was a Satanist.**_

_**"Hey, ready to go?" asked the teen. "Anything to get away from my family." said Stuart.**_

"Hey, you alright?" asked Murdoc.

2D shook his head and looked at Murdoc. What was that he saw, was it a memory? 'I-I think it WAS a memory, and the kid...Murdoc and the kid look so much alike, could Murdoc be the mysterious kid I've been dreaming about?' thought 2D.

He smiled and nodded, making the older man sigh. "Ready to go?" asked Murdoc. The bluenette agreed and the two walked out of the park.

As they walked, 2D saw the Satanist leading him into the downtown area. 'Does his friend live here?' thought 2D. He threw that thought away as Murdoc lead him down some alleyways and towards an old building. It was abandoned with the windows boarded up, but some light was peeking through. 2D stopped and looked at it.

He knows this place, he's been here before!

_**All the windows were boarded up but the blue haired teen could just make out some lights. They went inside to see that there was a party going on, with people of all ages.**_

_**There was food, drinks, kegs, and lots of desperate looking chicks. "This is a usual place I hang out in to party, get wasted, and laid." laughed Murdoc. Stuart agreed and followed his friend through the crowd.**_

The memory was over quicker than the teen wanted. So he WAS here before, he came here with Murdoc before. 'Looks like I was thirteen at the time.' thought 2D.

"2D, you coming?" asked Murdoc. 2D looked at him and walked over. "You okay?" asked Murdoc. "Y-ya, I just know this place." said 2D. Murdoc smiled a bit and the bluenette looked at him.

"Murdoc, we came here for a party before, when I was thirteen?" asked 2D. "Ya, we did." said Murdoc. The teen was happy, so those WERE memories from his past and not just from his dreams! The Satanist opened the door and looked at the teen. "Come on, you may get more memories inside." said Murdoc.

2D went in and saw the place full of people, all their age. There was a lot of food and booze, kegs too. "Any of this look familiar?" asked Murdoc, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Ya, you told me before this is where you usually hang out to party, get wasted and laid." chuckled 2D. The older man chuckled and lead the teen through the room.

People greeted them, a few even happy to see 2D was back. The teen relaxed at this, so the people here knew him. 2D drank with Murdoc and chatted with some of the other partiers. A few memories came, but not much of an impact.

The teen felt a big overwhelmed so he sat by the wall, nursing a cup of rum. Murdoc spotted him and sat with him, holding a whole bottle of rum. "You okay, Stu?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, just a bit overwhelmed, all these things I never knew about are just popping in my head now." said 2D. Murdoc smiled and drank a bit of his rum.

"I'm glad, your starting to remember." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and looked over at the Satanist happily. He was glad they re-meet, now he could finally get his memories back.

There was a shout and the bluenette looked over to see a fat chick had fallen from a keg stand. He chuckled when he felt his hand get grabbed. He looked over at Murdoc who smiled a bit.

2D was speechless and shocked when Murdoc leaned over, kissing him. The teen got over his shock and started to kiss back. As they kiss, he remembered more of the party.

_**Murdoc laughed and grabbed Stuart's hand.**_

_**Before the younger teen could blink, the Satanist's lips were on his. This shocks Stuart, was Murdoc so drunk that he decided to kiss him. Whatever it was, it was effecting him as well, so Stuart kissed back. It was gentle but held a lot of fire, he liked it. No, scratch that, he loves it.**_

_**They broke apart and just stared at each other. Stuart then broke the silence. "Are you drunk?" asked Stuart. "We're both sober, Stu, I just wanted to get something out, alright?" asked Murdoc.**_

_**Stuart nodded, still shocked at it. Did this mean his best friend was in love with him? "So, what do you say to that?" asked Murdoc. Stuart stared at him to smirk. "This." answered Stuart.**_

_**With that, he kissed Murdoc, who in return eagerly kissed back.**_

It didn't end there, 2D started remembering other times they kissed. It wasn't a one time thing, they were dating each other, boyfriends. They'd been young and in love, still are. 'But what caused us to separate?' thought 2D.

They broke apart and the teen stared at him. Murdoc sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "So, what do you say to that?" asked Murdoc. 2D looked at him to smile and laugh a bit. "This." said 2D.

He leaned over and kissed Murdoc deeply and happily. The older man wraps his arms around the teen's thin waist as 2D wraps his arms around Murdoc's neck. They kiss for a long while before breaking apart. 2D smiles happily and nuzzles his head into Murdoc's neck. He lets out a breathy laugh before turning to his ear.

"I remember now, Mudsy." whispered 2D.

_**A/N: **_**The party has arrived and 2D has been given back a few memories. Now he fully remembers his relationship with Murdoc. Yays! But still, questions need answering, like how did they split up, why haven't his parents been honest, and where the f**k did Paula run off to and why? More answers will hopefully arrive. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	10. Catching Up

Murdoc could only stare as a smile crossed his face. "For real, you remember?" asked Murdoc. 2D gave a nod and was happily kissed by the Satanist. "I remember we started dating at this party when I was thirteen, I also remember some of the dates, but, I don't know why we were separated." said 2D. He looked at the older man who stroked his cheek.

"I don't know ether, it was sudden." said Murdoc. "What do you mean?" asked 2D. Murdoc sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I remember you leaving into your family's car, and after that, you were gone, your parents refused to tell me anything about where you were." growled Murdoc. This shocked the teen, so his parents really do know Murdoc. 'They kept us apart, but, wait, he wasn't here.' thought 2D.

2D moved closer to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. "Where did you go?" asked 2D, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "I moved a week after you went missing, my dad got in trouble with the fucking cops so we had to move, it pissed me off since I couldn't find you." said Murdoc. He gripped the teen's hand tighter as he looked at him. "I fucking spent four years saving up my money so I could move back here, I knew you were still here, and I was right." said Murdoc.

2D smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Who'd thought the guy with no eyes was your long-lost boyfriend." chuckled 2D. "I honestly didn't recognize you without your eyes, that was till you called me 'Mudsy'." said Murdoc.

The bluenette could only tilt his head a bit. "Why did that help you?" asked 2D. "You're the only one who calls me that." said Murdoc.

The teen nodded when the party froze. Police sirens were heard and heading towards the abandoned building. "Well, party's over." said Murdoc. He took 2D's hand and lead him out of the building as the others scattered. The two ran down the alleyway, avoiding trash and boxes before coming out into street.

They panted and spotted a bench to sit on. 2D sat down and started laughing. "Holy shit, we-we almost got busted." laughed 2D. "That's when you know it's a good party, the cops show up to break it up." chuckled Murdoc.

He sat next to the teen who slowly came down from his laughter. 2D looked at Murdoc and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him lightly.

"Thanks for this, Mudsy." beamed 2D. "Heh, my pleasure, luv." said Murdoc. The older man then checked his cell phone to see it was almost midnight.

"Stu, how about we head over to my place?" asked Murdoc. "Good idea, if I went home, I think I'd blow up at my parents for lying to me for four years." said 2D. The Satanist nodded and takes the bluenette's hand. Without another word, the two walk down the street.

"Tell me, Murdoc, how do you know Paula, she moved here last year." said 2D. "No she didn't, she and Stella have been friends since they were ten, the slut always had a crush on you." said Murdoc. 2D was shocked, so Paula lied too, as did Stella. 'No doubt to have her spy on me.' thought 2D bitterly.

"So, why has Paula stayed away then?" asked 2D. "Oh, last time I caught here trying to make a move on here, I told her I'd rip her apart and feed her to Cortez." said Murdoc.

"Oh, your raven is still around?" asked 2D. He stopped, wait, raven? "Seems the name sparked my raven back into your head." said Murdoc.

2D nodded as Murdoc pulled him closer. "Ya, also she may never be seen again." said Murdoc. 2D stopped and looked at his boyfriend. "What do you mean?" asked 2D. "Well, I MAY have tracked her down, knocked her out and sealed here in a crate that's on it's way to, say, Mexico." said Murdoc.

2D stared at him and burst out laughing. "Oh god, seriously?!" laughed 2D. Murdoc smirked and pulled the teen into a kiss. "All for you, luv, your mine." said Murdoc. The teen agreed and returned the kiss.

They went down an alley and 2D noticed it opened into an abandoned parking lot. The only thing there was an old Winnebago. "Ya, four years of picking pockets and stealing from my family could only get me this." said Murdoc. "It's fine, it's a home on wheels." chuckled 2D happily. The older man smiled and lead his boyfriend inside.

The place was a bit messy with clothes, bottles, and trash on the ground, also hundreds of car fresheners on the ceiling. The bluenette looked the place over when he heard a caw.

Looking over, sitting on a perch made of a monkey's paw was a beautiful raven. "Cortez." said 2D. The raven cooed and flew to the teen, landing on his out-streched hand. 2D smiled and petted the raven, who cooed happily. "Ya, besides me, you're the only one Cortez likes." said Murdoc, removing his jacket.

2D nodded and watched Cortez fly to Murdoc, landing on his shoulder. "Hey, I need some alone time with Stu." said Murdoc. The raven nodded and flew out the open window.

"Alone time?" asked 2D. "We have a LOT of catching up to do." said Murdoc, removing his shirt. The teen blushes and sits on the man's bed.

"Have we had sex before?" asked 2D. "Ya, loads of times, so many that it'd make a priest cry." smirked Murdoc. 2D giggled and slowly removed his hoodie and shirt. Truth be told he was nervous, he has no memory of having sex with Murdoc.

Murdoc put a hand to his cheek and gave a small smile. "Relax, I know what you like, it may even bring back the memories." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and laid back more on the bed. Murdoc climbed over his, straddling his hips.

Without hesitation, Murdoc claimed the teen's lips in a heated kiss. 2D moaned, moving his hands to grip Murdoc's biceps. The Satanist opened his mouth, letting his tongue lick 2D's lips, which opened without thought.

The man's hands traveled down, unbuttoning the teen's jeans and sliding them down. 2D broke the kiss and helped Murdoc remove his jeans and boxer, along with his shoes and socks. Murdoc removed his own and stared at 2D's body.

It was just like he remembered it, beautiful and all his. 2D just gulped as he saw Murdoc, holy shit he was big! 'Can that even fit in me?!' thought 2D.

Murdoc kissed 2D's neck and reached into a drawer next to the bed. He pulled out a tube of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. "Not gonna lie, Stuart, since it's been a while, this will hurt a bit." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and Murdoc spread his legs a bit.

Tracing the teen's hole a bit, he slowly thrusted a finger in. 2D gasped at the digit but moaned as it wiggled around a bit. He let out a shaky breathe as Murdoc added a second finger. Feeling the stretch, 2D cringed at the pain. It didn't last, it quickly died down and 2D felt a wave of heat wash over him.

'Th-this feels good.' thought 2D.

There was a flash, he was laying on his bed with Murdoc over. The Satanist was thrusting in and out of him, 2D could even feel the pleasure add to his arousal. They had sex before, in his own bedroom.

Murdoc added a third finger and 2D let out a shaky moan as the three fingers curled, digging into his prostate. The older man smiled and removed his fingers and kissed the teen's forehead. "Alright, time for something bigger." said Murdoc.

2D just let out a breathe as he watched Murdoc slick his member up with the lube. Grabbing his lover's hips, Murdoc slowly pushed in. 2D cringed but forced himself to relax as he felt Murdoc slide inside. 'God, this feels a bit weird, but not bad.' thought 2D. He let out a pant as Murdoc was fully inside him.

The Satanist moaned a bit, he had forgotten how hot and tight 2D was. Waiting a bit, Murdoc gave a nod and started pulling out. With a snap of his hips, he thrusted in.

2D let out a cry as Murdoc started a fast, hard pace. "Ah ha, fucking, harder!" cried 2D. Murdoc gripped the teen's hips tighter as slammed in harder, hitting his prostate. 2D moaned louder in pleasure as gripped Murdoc's shoulders tightly. "Oh Mudsy." moaned 2D.

Murdoc just groaned as he leaned over, biting the teen's neck. 2D just moaned at the pleasurable pain. He wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist, pulling the older man in deeper. Murdoc licked the wound as he thrusted harder and faster.

He could feel his release was close.

2D rocked his hips, meeting with Murdoc's thrusts as he gasps for breathe. "Mu-Murdoc, I'm gonna, oh fuck, yes, there, ah, I'm close." moaned 2D huskily. "Hm, ya, cum for me, luv." panted Murdoc.

He gave one last hard thrust before the teen started came. He let out a loud pleasure filled cry as Murdoc let out a sexy moan. He's hit his climax and now filled his lover with his seed. He pulled out and laid next to 2D, panting hard.

"W-we fucked a lot in my room." panted 2D. "Yep, and your family never even knew about it." chuckled Murdoc. 2D laughed a bit and turned over, snuggling into Murdoc's chest. "Hm, we should catch up more tomorrow." said 2D. Murdoc laughed and kissed the bluenette happily.

"Ya, I agree, we got four years to make up." said Murdoc. 2D returned the kiss and laid his head down.

"I love you, Mudsy." purred 2D. Murdoc was happy and kiss 2D's head. "I love you too, Stu, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words again." said Murdoc. The bluenette yawned and closed his eyes. Murdoc stroked his hair as the teen slept soundly.

Cortez flew back in and took in the sight. Murdoc looked at his raven and nodded, smiling happily. "He's back, Cortez, Stuart's back with us." said Murdoc. Cortez cooed happily and flew towards an open cabinet where he made his nest.

The Satanist shook his head and reached over, turning the lamp off. With that, Murdoc pulled 2D closer and fell asleep himself.

He was happy to have his Stu-pot back where he belongs.

_**A/N: **_**Yays, they're back together again. ^^ And with catch-up sex added to it. Now we know what happened to Paula, Murdoc. Anyway, more is to come. Stay tuned and please review.**


	11. Stuart and Murdoc's Plans

2D murmured in his sleep, snuggling closer into a warm body. Sunlight came in through the window, waking the bluenette up. 2D let out a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He was still in the Winnebago, naked and cuddled closely with Murdoc. The Satanist let out a snore before turning his head, facing the teen's direction. 2D chuckled lightly, running a hand down his lover's arm.

A lifetime of friendship and love, he was upset he couldn't remember any of it. 'I remember a few parts, but it's not enough, I want to remember everything.' thought 2D.

The bluenette leaned over a bit, picking up his boxers and slipping them on. He mad a reach for his shirt but saw Murdoc's gray one. He couldn't resist, he put the shirt on, smelling the man's scent. 'Mudsy.' thought 2D happily.

He got out of bed and looked at the messy area. Murdoc had a lot of satanic objects as well as albums and books. 'I wonder if there's anything of mine here that'd help me.' thought 2D. Nothing stood out, well, except for a beck.

The bluenette looked at the cabinet to see Cortez awake and watching him. 2D smiled at the raven and held out his hand, having the raven fly to him. The bluenette happily pets the raven who coos at him. "You wouldn't happen to know anything that could help me remember things, would you?" asked 2D. Cortez cawed and flew away from the teen.

2D watched as Cortez opened a small closet door and go in. With a small noise, a shoebox falls out. Cortez glides down, landing on the box. 2D just stares as Cortez caws at him, pecking the box.

Was there something important inside?

2D picked the box up, making Cortez fly to his shoulder. The bluenette then sits at Murdoc's table and opens the box.

Inside are a bunch of pictures. 2D picks up one to see himself as a five year old with a six year old Murdoc. They smiling, sitting on a bench near a tree. 2D's eyes widened, this was a picture from the day he first met Murdoc! The teen continues to look at the pictures, all of them bringing back the memories of his childhood, a few of his relationship with the Satanist.

The last picture in the box was of himself as a fifteen year old with a sixteen year old Murdoc, they were sitting on an old bed, holding each other, with a dirty wall behind them. 'This was from Murdoc's bedroom, but, there's something else.' thought 2D. Could this photo be from the last time they saw each other?

Cortez cawed again, making the teen look back in the shoebox. There was still more inside.

A large thin paperback book was there. 2D picked it up to see it was a travel book...for America? 2D opened it, it was full of different states and cities to visit in America. 'Why does Murdoc have this?' thought 2D.

2D flipped more through the travel book to stop dead. He was in the M's and the state Maine was circled. 2D looked at the page and a place called York was underlined. "Why is York, Maine circled?" wondered 2D.

He put the book down and looked more into the box, heart beating fast.

There were two papers inside and the bluenette realized that they were plane tickets! 2D held them, tears prickling his eyes. He didn't understand this, what did all of this mean?! 'I want to remember.' thought 2D.

Cortez went onto the table and cooed, putting his head in the box. 2D blinked as Cortez lifted his head, dropping a small black box in front of the bluenette. 2D gulped, was that what he thought it was?

The teen picked up the box and opened it.

Right there, sat a beautiful golden engagement ring. His heart stopped, had Murdoc been planning on proposing to him?! But, as he continued to stare at the ring, he realized he recognized it!

'Murdoc...gave me this ring before.' thought 2D. That's right, four years ago he gave him this ring.

_***~* FLASHBACK *~***_

_Stuart let out a puff of smoke as he laid on Murdoc's bed. "I hate math, why do we need it?!" demanded fifteen year old Stuart. "Eh, I don't know, some idiots need it to seem important or some shit." said sixteen year old Murdoc, letting out a puff. Stuart rolled his eyes and tossed his book off the bed and to the floor. _

_"I'm done with math, can't we do something else, Mudsy, something more fun?" asked Stuart. Murdoc chuckled and shut his book, crawling onto his bed. "Hm, this isn't a place for sex, how about we play with those lips?" asked Murdoc. _

_Stuart smiled and moved back as Murdoc leaned against the headboard. He unzips his pants and the teen takes the large member in his hand, pumping it. "Gonna play with it or suck it?" purred Murdoc. Stuart laughed and leaned down, giving a lick to the head. "Ooh, hm, that's right." moaned Murdoc. _

_The teen gives another lick before sucking on the head. "You teasing little bastard, you know how I like it." chuckled Murdoc. Stuart chuckles, relaxing his throat so he could take more in. Murdoc let out a husky purr as he is deep-throated. _

_Stuart starts sucking hard, humming softly. Murdoc let out a low growl, thrusting his hips a bit. "Oooh ya, hm, that's it, sweet Satan, you're great." moaned Murdoc. The Satanist dug his fingers into the blue hair, tugging lightly, moaning. _

_"Ooh yes, huh, cumming, shit, get ready." warned Murdoc. Stuart just sucked harder, humming more. This drove Murdoc over the edge as he came inside the teen's mouth. Stuart swallowed, taking the limp member out of his mouth. _

_Murdoc pulled the bluenette up, kissing him deeply. "Love you." purred Murdoc. "I love you too, Mudsy." smiled Stuart. Murdoc smiled, stroking the teen's cheek. "How much though?" asked Murdoc. _

_Stuart blinked as the Satanist opens a drawer. "How much do you love me, Stu?" asked Murdoc softly. "With all my heart, Mudsy, you know this." said Stuart. "I want to test that." said Murdoc. The teen is silent and looks to see Murdoc pull out a small black box. _

_He opens it and to Stuart's great shock, it's a ring. "Stuart, wanna be mine forever?" asked Murdoc. Usually people ask for marriage, well, Murdoc did but in his way. _

_"Yes, of course I will be yours." said Stuart, tears falling from his eyes. Murdoc slips the ring on and kisses his fiance happily. "I love you, Mudsy, I love you so much." sniffled Stuart. "I love you too, Stu-pot." said Murdoc. They kiss again and break apart. _

_"So, we got three years to plan things out." said Murdoc. "One hell of a wait, I can't wait that long to marry you, Murdoc." whined Stuart. "Make do luv, but there is ONE thing we have to do." said Murdoc. Stuart blinked as the Satanist looked at him. _

_"Our families are to __**NEVER**__ know about this." said Murdoc. Stuart agreed, he didn't want his family ruining this for him. "But wait, won't they eventually find out?" asked Stuart. "No they won't, we won't be here." said Murdoc. Stuart blinked as Murdoc leans over, picking up his back pack. _

_He dumps it on the bed, revealing many traveling books. "This shop was about to throw em out so I grabbed a few." said Murdoc. "What are they for?" asked Stuart, picking one up. "To find our new home." said Murdoc. Stuart froze and looked at the older teen as he kissed his cheek. _

_"We don't stand a chance here, not with our fucking families breathing down our necks, so, we'll find a new place to live, just the two of us, we'll start a new life together, away from this hellhole." said Murdoc. The bluenette smiled and looked at the many traveling books. "But, where would we go?" asked Stuart. "Anywhere you want, luv, just pick." said Murdoc. _

_Stuart smiled and looked at the many traveling books, each about a different country. The teen then picked up a traveling book, smiling. "You know, I've always wanted to go to America." said Stuart. "Then America it is, but where?" asked Murdoc. "I picked the country, you choose the place." teased Stuart. _

_Murdoc rolled his eyes but looked through the pages. "Maine sounds like a nice place, plus it has many towns by the ocean, I know you love the beach." said Murdoc. "Maybe we could get a beach house!" exclaimed Stuart excitedly. Murdoc chuckled and kissed the bluenette, pulling him close. "The future is ours to pick, luv, we'll leave this dumb and go somewhere in Maine, wait till your eighteenth birthday, and then we'll get married." said Murdoc._

_"But, won't this cost a lot of money, where will we even get it?" asked Stuart. "Duh, we rob our families, my dad and brother have a few valuable things." said Murdoc. Stuart laughed and a big smile came to his face. "Ooh, Stella got my parents to buy her a shitload of jewellery, plus my grandparents got her some ruby and emerald jewellery that are very old." said Stuart. "That jewellery will pay for our tickets and home, plus so much more." laughed Murdoc._

_Stuart sniffled, crying more and hugging the Satanist. "Th-this is just so..." cried Stuart happily. "Shh, hey now, I can't have a teary bride, right?" asked Murdoc. "So-rry, I'm just so happy." sniffed Stuart. _

_The two kissed again but were interrupted by a honk. Stuart's family were there to pick him up. "Ugh, forgot Stella and I had a doctor's appointment." grumbled Stuart. "It's okay luv, I'll see you when you get back." said Murdoc._

_Stuart smiled and kissed Murdoc before taking the ring off. "Hold this for me, I don't want them to take it away." said Stuart. Murdoc put it back in the box and watched his fiance leave. "Bye Mudsy, I'll see you soon." said Stuart._

_Murdoc waved to him and Stuart left the room._

_***~* FLASHBACK ends *~***_

Tears fell down 2D's cheeks as he gazes at the ring. 'Except I never came back.' thought 2D. The last time Murdoc saw him, was the day he proposed, the day they made a plan to run away and start a new life together. 'Mudsy.' thought 2D.

Cortez cooed but then looked over to fly out the window. "Stuart?" asked a voice. 2D looked over to see Murdoc in his jeans, shirtless.

"Cortez showed you the box." whispered Murdoc. "W-we were engaged." said 2D, looking at the ring. Murdoc smiled softly and took the ring. With ease, he slid it on the bluenette's finger. "We still are luv, we just hit a bump in the road, and had to wait longer." said Murdoc.

"Bu-but you already bought the tickets." sniffed 2D. "I know, but it's alright, we're back together again, if you want, we can still go through with the plan." said Murdoc. He kissed the teen's forehead and smiled at him.

"I waited for you, 2D, I have and always will wait for you." said Murdoc. 2D smiled and kissed Murdoc, nuzzling into his neck.

"I want us to live the life we dreamed of four years ago." said 2D.

_**A/N: **_**This chapter made me smile so much, I didn't realize I was smiling till my jaw started hurting. -_-' ruined the magic of this chapter with that. Oh well, 2D now knows more about his and Murdoc's relationship, they're engaged! What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	12. Traitor In The Mix

Sunday was over quickly and it was Monday, so it was time to go back to school. 2D dreaded it since he knew he'd be seeing Stella. 'Maybe if I'm lucky, my family didn't notice I was gone all weekend.' thought 2D.

He looked over to Murdoc, who was driving his car. Since he stayed all weekend, it was only natural that his fiance gives him a lift.

They pulled into the campus parking lot and 2D got out along with Murdoc. As he did, the bluenette spotted his friend Nicole, who was staring at him in shock. "What are you gonna tell her?" asked Murdoc. "The truth, she knew about the dreams." said 2D. "Alright, I'm gonna head off towards History, see you there." said Murdoc.

He walked away and so the teen went to his friend. "What the fuck, why were you with Murdoc?" asked Nicole in shock. "I spent the weekend with him, listen, I need to talk to you." said 2D. The young teen nodded and the two walked away to a secluded area where no one was.

"What is it?" asked Nicole. "Murdoc, he, he's my fiance, has been for the past four years." said 2D. The girl gasped and the teen nodded. "Wait, so you remember him?" asked Nicole.

2D then told her about the memories at the party, at the Winnebago with Cortez, and finally, the ring. "So, are you two leaving?" asked Nicole. "I don't really know, maybe when we have money, but still, I finally found some of my memories, I've never been so happy." said 2D. Nicole nodded and sat down with him.

"Why'd you tell me if it's a secret?" asked Nicole. "Your my friend and I trust you." said 2D. She nodded and the bluenette made a move to leave. "I'm gonna go find Shawn and Terry." said 2D.

He started to walk away till Nicole grabbed him. "No Stu, wait." said Nicole. He blinked as his friend sighed. "Look, tell Shawn, but not Terry." said Nicole. "Wha-, why wouldn't I tell Terry?" asked 2D.

"He was weak this weekend, you see, he...ugh, that dumb fuck is dating your sister." said Nicole. 2D stared at her in complete shock. "Terry is with _Stella_, why, I thought he hated her?!" said 2D. "Well, he was all happy she asked him out because no girl EVER asked him out before, it was horrible." sighed Nicole. "But, what does that have to do with not telling Terry?" asked 2D.

"He started talking to her about things, she asked about you and the bastard rated you out on the strange dreams you've had." said Nicole. "He TOLD HER, but he promised to never speak of it." said 2D. "I know, but now Stella has him wrapped around her little finger, so, from now on, don't tell Terry ANYTHING, especially about Murdoc." said Nicole. "Thanks for telling me, but, were you going to tell me in the first place?" asked 2D.

"No, Terry forced me and Shawn to keep it a secret, but then again, he betrayed you, so it only seemed right to betray him, especially since you trust us." said Nicole. 2D nodded and Nicole re-adjusted her bag. "I'll tell Shawn for you." said Nicole. "Ya, thanks." said 2D.

She nodded and walked away as 2D sat down, running a hand through his hair. Terry was dating Stella, his own best friend stabbed him in the back! 'I can't believe he told Stella about my dreams, he swore he'd never tell anyone.' thought 2D sadly.

He sighed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 2D looked to see Murdoc looking at him. "Thought you went to History class." said 2D. "Eh, I lied." said Murdoc.

The bluenette snorted as Murdoc took a seat next to him. "What's got you so down?" asked Murdoc. "Terry is dating Stella and he told her about my dreams." said 2D. Murdoc's eyes narrowed as he let out a irritated growl. "So he's a fucking squealer?!" spat Murdoc.

2D sighed heavily and leaned into the Satanist a bit. "I trusted him." mumbled 2D sadly. "Just like her, she always tries to ruin things for you." said Murdoc. The teen nodded as the older man ran a hand through his spiky blue hair.

"She'll be out of our hair soon enough, once we get on a plane to America." said Murdoc. 2D smiled and sat up a bit more. "Ya, can't wait for our wedding." said 2D. Murdoc smirked and kissed the bluenette hungrily.

"Come on, we got to get to class." said Murdoc. The teen stood up with his fiance and the two walked away.

As they walked, the teen's thoughts hit bottom. What would he do when he saw Terry?

***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Avoiding Terry was hard to do. He kept coming up to the bluenette, asking about his weekend and what was new. Luckily he always found an excuse to get away. Terry was his friend, but the guy betrayed him, how was he to go about that?! 'He's nothing more than Stella's spy.' thought 2D.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall. He was waiting outside Chemistry I for Murdoc so they could go to lunch.

Just then, there's a loud explosion and the door bursts open to black smoke coming out. The bluenette walked away as students hurried out, coughing loudly. Murdoc soon came out but he was fine.

'Wait, is that a gas mask?!' thought 2D. The Satanist walked away from the class and took the mask off, laughing. "My fucking lab partner kept yammering out the amount of chemicals to add, I warned the cocky bastard but no." said Murdoc.

2D chuckled lightly and then burst out laughing. A teen came out last, covered in black soot, hair blasted back and coughing black clouds. "Ya, he SAYS he's a genius, but really, he's just a dumb little shit." said Murdoc. 2D chuckled more and the Satanist lead him away.

"Any trouble with the squealer?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, he tried asking me a bunch of shit about the weekend but I always got away." said 2D. "Great, now we got a spy on us." said Murdoc. The teen agreed as they entered the cafeteria.

Nicole and Shawn were chatting and 2D stopped. "Is it me, or are Nicole and Shawn..." started 2D. "Dating, I think they are." said Murdoc. The two shared a look and walked over.

"How long have you two been dating?" asked 2D. Nicole blushes red as Shawn nervously laughs. "For a few weeks, when did you figure it out?" asked Shawn. "You two are ALWAYS going somewhere together, it ain't hard, mate."said Murdoc. Shawn just smiled as Nicole looked to the bluenette.

"You okay, 2D?" asked Nicole. "I guess, but what about Terry?" asked 2D. "Well, since we all know, just send the bastard back to that slut." said Shawn. "We don't need a squealer here." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and Nicole groaned.

"Back-stabber, twelve o'clock." said Nicole. Terry smiled as he walked over and hovered. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Terry. 2D looked away as Murdoc glared at him. Nicole snubbed him as Shawn coughs into his hand.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Terry. "2D knows about you and Stella." said Shawn. Terry's eyes widened and he gaped at them. "You swore you wouldn't tell him!" accused Terry. "Ha, you betrayed him so we weren't keeping your dirty little secret!" snapped Nicole.

"I didn't." said Terry. "We were there, man, you told Stella all about 2D's dreams and his fascination with Murdoc." said Shawn. Terry was taken back and looked at the bluenette for help.

"Stu, I didn't mean to, I mean, it just slipped out." said Terry. "You promised me you'd never tell anyone, I fucking trusted you!" spat 2D. He looked away and Murdoc stood up, hovering over the traitor.

"You ain't wanted here you squealer, now go back to your slut, if I catch you near 2D, I'll do to you what my FATHER does to traitors!" snarled Murdoc. Terry gulped as a cruel smile came to the Satanist's face. "You MAY have an idea, my father is Sebastian Jacobs Niccals." said Murdoc. This immediately made the traitor run away in fear.

Murdoc sat down as Shawn and Nicole stared at him. "I-is he really your dad?" asked Shawn fearfully. "Ya, but the bastard is far from here, probably hiding in Jamaica." said Murdoc.

2D leaned into him as Nicole just smiled and sighed. "Well, Terry is gone, stupid bastard, and to think I used to share my food with him." said Nicole. Shawn shook his head as 2D snorted.

Murdoc just glared over to where Terry vanished. He was going to kill that bastard if he came near 2D. It was bad enough that he betrayed 2D's trust, but worse, he hurt his fiance badly.

'You gotta do better than that, you dumb bitch.' thought Murdoc.

_**A/N: **_**After a long while, I finally got down the next chapter. Poor 2D, betrayed by someone he considered his best friend. Least he still has Shawn and Nicole, plus his loving fiance Murdoc. What will take place next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
